


Chłopiec i jego czaszka

by alicemau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Family, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicemau/pseuds/alicemau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wybór tekstu i beta: myszyna</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chłopiec i jego czaszka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Boy And His Skull](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20489) by ToniPrufrock. 



> Wybór tekstu i beta: myszyna

– Nie mam pojęcia, co myśleć o tych stopniach... Jak to w ogóle możliwe?

Sherlock siedział w swoim pokoju, starając się nie słyszeć dobiegającego z dołu głosu ojca; tego ostrożnego tonu, który wkradał się zawsze, gdy mężczyzna usiłował pojąć rzeczy nie mieszczące mu się w głowie – co w tej ponadprzeciętnej intelektualnie rodzinie zdarzało się często.

– To znaczy, rozumiem że może mu być ciężko po przejściu do gimnazjum, no ale po prostu... To przecież takie bystre dziecko. Jak mógł zawalić wszystko?

– Przecież miałeś na niego uważać, Mycroft – usłyszał oskarżycielski głos matki, która włączyła się do rozmowy z wyraźnym zamiarem przejęcia pałeczki. W przeszłości była nauczycielką i lubiła mieć ostatnie słowo, spychając ojca do pozycji kogoś, kto jedynie wygłasza współczujące, ale generalnie bezużyteczne uwagi.

– Zrobiłem co mogłem, mamo i nic więcej nie jestem w stanie – odparł Mycroft z urazą. – Przecież nie zmuszę go, żeby znalazł sobie przyjaciół, ani żeby był aktywny na lekcjach, a jeśli nie zacznie się w końcu odzywać...

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i wykrzywił usta w pogardliwy grymas. O tak, pomyślał, Mycroft zrobił co mógł. Od samego początku nie można było się go nawet na chwilę pozbyć. Sherlock miał jedenaście lat, a Mycroft chodził do trzeciej klasy liceum i niedługo miał skończyć osiemnaście. Przepaść między nimi polegała nie tylko na różnicy wieku i Sherlock odliczał godziny do dnia, w którym Mycroft wyjedzie w końcu na studia. Nie chodziło o to, że nie lubi swojego brata per se; po prostu marzył, żeby Mycroft przestał się wreszcie we wszystko wtrącać. Zwłaszcza ostatnio. Czasem czuł się tak, jakby miał trójkę rodziców.

– No i to tak naprawdę jest problem – wtrącił łagodnie ojciec – jak ma być aktywny na lekcjach, skoro się nie odzywa? Może po prostu nie chce?

– No właśnie, ale czemu? Nie rozumiem! Co mu takiego zrobiliśmy, że ni z tego ni z owego przestał się odzywać? Od pół roku ani słówka, zaczynam się naprawdę martwić. Może powinniśmy wezwać psychiatrę? – Mycroft skwitował te słowa lekceważącym prychnięciem, za które matka odruchowo zaczęła go strofować.

Sherlock jęknął i sięgnął po walkmana. Włożył słuchawki i podkręcił muzykę najgłośniej, jak tylko mógł wytrzymać. Miał już dość tej rozmowy.

 

Jakiś czas później usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Zwisał akurat z łóżka do góry nogami i – kiedy już uznał, że przestali sprzeczać się na jego temat – z walkmana przerzucił się na stare tomiszcze o truciznach, które dla niepoznaki okleił okładką od podręcznika matematyki. Nudził się – ale tak naprawdę nudził się niemal zawsze – a książka o truciznach pozwalała mu jeszcze balansować na krawędzi, tłumiąc potrzebę wściekłego wyrzucania rzeczy przez okno. Nie zwracając uwagi na pukanie, kontynuował lekturę. Po krótkim wahaniu Mycroft wszedł do pokoju, odsuwając na bok stertę brudnych ubrań, która wyrosła pod drzwiami. Sherlock spiorunował go wzrokiem.

Mycroft odchrząknął.

– Przyszedłem z tobą porozmawiać, Sherlock.

Sherlock wrócił spojrzeniem do książki. Czytał akurat o pewnej indyjskiej roślinie, która bywała stosowana jako silny lek nasenny, jednak – jako skutek uboczny – powodowała uszkodzenia wątroby.

Mycroft westchnął.

– Zakładam, że wiesz, o czym rozmawiałem z rodzicami?

Sherlock skinął krótko głową, nie odrywając wzroku od książki.

– Po prostu nie rozumieją, to wszystko. Dziecko o twojej inteligencji powinno być najlepszym uczniem w klasie. Co się dzieje, Sherlock? Nie podoba ci się w szkole?

Przy słowie "dziecko" Sherlock zmrużył lekko oczy. Nie znosił bycia rodzinnym "dzieckiem". I oczywiście, że nie podobało mu się w szkole. Samą instytucję traktował z najwyższą pogardą, podobnie jak bandę idiotów, która ją zapełniała. Zamiast powiedzieć to wszystko na głos, wzruszył ramionami.

– I ten cały pomysł z milczeniem... wiesz, jak to martwi mamusię – naciskał dalej Mycroft. – Nie rozumiem, czemu postanowiłeś nagle przestać się odzywać. Wcześniej myślałem, że po prostu stresujesz się nową szkołą, ale minęło już pół roku, Sherlock... Ktoś ci robi przykrości? Nauczyciele nic nie wspominali i ja też nic nie zauważyłem, ale jeśli masz problemy, przecież możemy temu zaradzić. Znam w szkole mnóstwo ludzi, którzy ci pomogą. Nie ma żadnego powodu, żebyś nie mógł o tym powiedzieć.

Sherlock przewrócił głośno stronę. Mycroft spojrzał na niego cierpko.

– I wiem, że to nie jest książka od matmy, bracie – prychnął. – Nie urodziłem się wczoraj.

Sherlock dłuższą chwilę mierzył go wzrokiem, po czym rzucił książką przez pokój.

– A to już było zwyczajnie dziecinne – oświadczył Mycroft. Przesunął dłonią po włosach i pokręcił z rozdrażnieniem głową. – Dobra. Jeśli nie chcesz współpracować, to twoja sprawa. Ale musisz się trochę wysilić. Zastanów się nad swoimi priorytetami. Musisz się bardziej starać w szkole – to ważne. Bardzo ważne. I nie chcesz denerwować rodziców, prawda?

Sherlock prychnął i odwrócił się do niego plecami, a Mycroft westchnął ciężko. Sherlock nie spojrzał już w jego stronę, czekając na dźwięk zamykających się za bratem drzwi. Odetchnął, zwijając się w kłębek i zaciskając powieki. Nikt go nie rozumiał. Nic nowego. Cały świat był leniwy i głupi, a Sherlock czuł się tak znudzony i osamotniony wśród otaczających go ludzi, że doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa. Nienawidził szkoły pełnej obcych oraz dziwnie pogmatwanych układów i zależności wśród starszych uczniów, w których prym wiódł Mycroft. Nie znosił, kiedy zmuszano go do siedzenia w miejscu i wysłuchiwania bzdurnych wykładów na tematy, które go nie obchodziły. Ale nie miał żadnych zainteresowań, żadnego hobby poza poznawaniem ludzkich sekretów, odkrywaniem tego, jak ludzie działają i jak umierają. Nie wiedział nawet, czemu. Sześć miesięcy wcześniej przestał się odzywać, bo doszedł do wniosku, że i tak nikt nie rozumie ani nie interesuje się tym, co ma do powiedzenia. I właściwie nawet lubił milczenie. Tylko on i wielki, bezsensowny wszechświat kiepsko skrywanych tajemnic – tak było dobrze. Będzie milczał do końca, aż wreszcie porażająca nuda egzystencji rozedrze jego umysł na strzępy.

 

Następnego dnia siedział w szkole podczas najdłuższej przerwy. Wciąż jeszcze nie przywykł do niewygodnego mundurka: czarnych spodni, białej koszuli, marynarki i krawata w niebiesko-zielone prążki. Na dworze lał deszcz, więc większość uczniów tłoczyła się w szkolnych korytarzach. Nie znosząc tłumu z powodu przeciążenia informacyjnego jakiego często w nim dostawał, Sherlock zdecydował się wyjść na zewnątrz i skryć z książką pod drzewem. Cieszył się szumem deszczu, nawet jeśli czasem jakaś kropla przedzierała się przez gałęzie, mocząc papier.

Po paru minutach usłyszał obok siebie głosy, które postanowił zignorować.

– Ej, świrze, co czytasz? – odezwał się jeden z nich, zbliżając do niego.

Sherlock uniósł spojrzenie, patrząc obojętnie na pochylającego się nad nim dwunasto- albo trzynastoletniego chłopca o rudej czuprynie i pyzatej twarzy, który zbliżył się do niego wraz z dwoma kolegami. Wystarczyło mu krótkie zerknięcie. Sądząc po znoszonym, przyciasnym mundurku chłopiec pochodził z niezamożnej rodziny – jego rodzice prawdopodobnie oszczędzali, by posłać go do elitarnej szkoły, uparcie nie przyjmując do wiadomości faktu, że należą do niższej klasy społecznej niż ich przodkowie. Chłopiec cierpiał więc na kompleks niższości, który rekompensował sobie dominacją nad innymi dziećmi – atakował pierwszy, nie czekając, aż zaczną się z niego śmiać. Sznurowadła miał zawiązane w sposób sugerujący, że nie jest zbyt bystry, wyraźnie też jadł za dużo – można więc było przypuszczać, że jego rodzice, choć nie grzeszą nadmiarem pieniędzy, nadal lubią go rozpieszczać. Przyjaciele rudzielca byli równie żałosnymi przypadkami. Sherlock uśmiechnął się lekko z zadowoleniem i wrócił do swoich trucizn.

– Ej, świrze, do ciebie mówię – warknął chłopiec i znienacka wymierzył kopniaka w książkę Sherlocka, która wylądowała w błocie. Sherlock wbił w nią spojrzenie, czując lekkie ściskanie w żołądku, po czym podniósł się na nogi, patrząc groźnie na rudzielca. Biorąc to za wyzwanie, pozostali chłopcy podeszli bliżej.

– Podobno nie umiesz mówić. Jesteś ułomem, świrze? – zadrwił rudzielec. Pchnął go na jednego ze swoich kumpli, ten na następnego, śmiejąc się z krótkiego "uf", które wyrwało się Sherlockowi. Kolejny chłopak odepchnął go tak mocno, że przewrócił się na ziemię, uderzając plecami o twardy grunt. Skrzywił się.

– Uch...

– No patrzcie, jednak wydaje z siebie dźwięki. Tylko trzeba go przekonać – odezwał się jeden z chłopców. Zerknął na rudzielca, szukając jego aprobaty, po czym kopnął Sherlocka w pierś. Sherlock krzyknął i spróbował się odsunąć, czując jak serce kołacze mu pod obolałymi żebrami. Uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę zaczyna się bać. Nie podobały mu się spojrzenia tych chłopców, były zbyt drapieżne – zbyt głupie, zbyt zazdrosne, Sherlock był pewien, że bez trudu mogą posunąć się za daleko. Poza tym jego słabość zdawała się sprawiać im frajdę.

– Oooj, zobaczcie, mały ułom będzie płakał – szydził drugi chłopak, kiedy Sherlock wygramolił się na nogi z błotem spływającym po ubraniu i zerknął w bok na leżącą w kałuży książkę. Zerwał się, żeby ją pochwycić, ale dostał pięścią w szczękę. Przyłożył dłonie do twarzy, z oczami łzawiącymi z bólu. Chłopcy wybuchnęli śmiechem, stając między Sherlockiem a książką. Jego książką.

– Boisz się, ułomie? Boisz się?

– Łapcie go!

Wydali z siebie quasi-wojenny okrzyk – tylko go straszyli, ale to wystarczyło. Oczy Sherlocka rozszerzyły się i chłopiec zerwał się do biegu, przebijając przez grupkę i chwytając po drodze książkę. Nie chciał jej zostawić, nawet jeśli i tak była już cała ubłocona.

– Nie uciekaj, świrze! – wołali, goniąc go.

Sherlock był niski i chudy, ale biegał szybko, a teraz dawał z siebie wszystko, pędząc w stronę szkolnej bramy. Mokre od deszczu włosy wpadały mu do oczu. Nigdy w życiu nie był tak przerażony; bardzo możliwe, że przesadzał, ale w tym momencie wcale nie miał takiego wrażenia. Kiedy wypadł za bramę, nie zwolnił; zostawił prześladowców daleko w tyle, ale pędził dalej, przyciskając do siebie książkę. Biegł wzdłuż płotu, po czym wsunął się pod ogrodzenie z łańcucha i skierował w stronę torów kolejowych. Przebiegł pod mostem, gdzie starsze dzieciaki przychodziły czasem malować graffiti. Wkrótce zdyszał się od biegu i ostatkiem sił popędził odrobinę dalej, w stronę opuszczonych budynków wkoło torów, gdzie pomieszkiwali bezdomni i gdzie Mycroft surowo zabraniał mu chodzić. Deszcz lał teraz naprawdę porządnie i Sherlock uświadomił sobie, że jest cały przemoczony i zmarznięty. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że prześladowcy dawno już przestali za nim biec, rozpłakał się z ulgi i momentalnie się za to znienawidził.

Rozejrzał się wkoło i dostrzegł mały, opuszczony budynek z falistej blachy, z powybijanymi oknami. Uznając że przyda mu się osłona przed lodowatym deszczem, wgramolił się do środka.

Pomieszczenie było ciemne i zakurzone. Sherlock objął się ramionami, drżąc z zimna i czując dość żałośnie. Na pewno nie miał zamiaru wracać więcej do szkoły. Nazwali go świrem. Siąknął nosem i usiadł na zimnej, betonowej podłodze.

Dopiero wtedy to dostrzegł. Pokój był zapełniony nie tylko śmieciami i gruzem – w jednym kącie leżały brudne i na wpół zżarte przez mole śpiwory. Podniósł się i zbliżył, patrząc na nie z zaciekawieniem. Po chwili grzebania znalazł w stosie kilka pożółkłych książek w obszarpanych okładkach. Jedna z nich była na temat języka angielskiego – czy raczej jego etymologii – i całe marginesy miała pokryte notatkami. Druga nosiła tytuł Tajemnicza historia w Styles, a jej okładka zapowiadała wystąpienie kogoś imieniem Herkules Poirot. Sherlock zaczął ją przeglądać, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł jakiś ruch.

Obrócił się szukając jego źródła, nagle przerażony że prześladowcy jednak go znaleźli. Uniósł głowę i to, co zobaczył w drugim kącie sprawiło, że sapnął ze zdumienia i szoku, choć – o dziwo – uświadomił sobie, że bardziej przestraszyłby się chłopców. Z głównej belki pomieszczenia, kołysząc się lekko w podmuchach wiatru, zwisało ludzkie ciało.

Złapanie oddechu po pierwszym szoku zajęło Sherlockowi krótką chwilę i spędził ją wpatrując się w mężczyznę: szeroko otwarte, zmatowiałe oczy, opuchnięte usta, wykrzywiona pod nienaturalnym kątem szyja z zaciśniętą na niej pętlą, i krzesło przewrócone pod ciałem. Widok był przerażający, ale kiedy Sherlock nabrał wreszcie tchu – czując mdły smród rozkładu – uświadomił sobie, że w ogóle się nie boi. Nie... zamiast tego czuł iskierkę zainteresowania.

Podszedł ostrożnie i z fascynacją obejrzał ciało. Mężczyzna ubrany był w długi płaszcz w kolorze khaki, brudne, podarte spodnie i bluzę, spod której widać było dwie warstwy podkoszulek. Jego włosy miały rdzawobrązowy kolor, oczy – teraz zasnute mgiełką – były kiedyś brązowe, a skóra blada. Sherlock ocenił jego wiek na nieco więcej niż czterdzieści lat, choć możliwe, że mężczyzna był młodszy i tylko ciężki tryb życia odcisnął na nim piętno. Sherlock obserwował go przez dobrych kilka minut, a dziecinna część jego umysłu niemalże spodziewała się, że ciało zacznie się ruszać. I, zamiast przerazić się tą myślą, nagle zaczął mieć nadzieję, że tak się stanie.

Zrobił kolejny krok, po czym opadł na podłogę, podciągając kolana do piersi i wciąż obserwując wisielca. Uśmiechnął się odrobinę nerwowo. W pewien sposób spotkanie kogoś równie milczącego jak on sam było dość kojące; bezpieczne. Ten ktoś na pewno nie zacznie go oceniać. I także ma sekrety. I wreszcie stanowi zagadkę. Skąd wziął się ten mężczyzna? Co mu się stało? Kim był? Wszystkie trybiki w umyśle Sherlocka zaczęły obracać się pospiesznie, ale tym razem nie miał wrażenia, że od tego oszaleje. Sprawiało mu przyjemność.

– Witaj – powiedział cicho, głosem lekko zachrypniętym od długiego nieużywania. – Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes. A ty?

Rzecz jasna nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, umilkł. Po chwili podniósł się i ustawił przewrócone krzesło, wspinając się przed wisielca tak, że mógł dosięgnąć kieszeni jego płaszcza. Pogrzebał w nich, znajdując kilka drobiazgów: popsuty zegarek, poplamioną chustkę, puste papierki oraz, wreszcie, portfel. Nie było w nim żadnych pieniędzy, znalazł za to bilet kolejowy sprzed miesiąca, kilka kart rabatowych i pogniecione zdjęcie uśmiechniętej kobiety, które – sądząc po podniszczonych brzegach i stopniu wypłowienia – musiało mieć co najmniej dekadę. Przeniósł wzrok na ciało.

– Dowiem się, jak masz na imię, dobrze? – powiedział cicho. – Obiecuję.

 

Następnego dnia, w sobotę, Sherlock siedział w salonie, czytając książkę i zerkając znad okładki na Mycrofta, który bez nadmiernego entuzjazmu zajmował się szkolnym esejem. Musiał przyznać, że Mycroft radził sobie z większością rzeczy, za które się zabierał – zwłaszcza, jeśli go interesowały – ale kiedy w grę wchodziła szkoła, jego brat miał wyraźną skłonność do lenistwa. Nie znosił załatwiać spraw osobiście i krążył wokół nich tak długo, aż wreszcie był zmuszony do podjęcia wysiłku. Na jego nieszczęście, eseje należały do tego rodzaju prac domowych, które wymagały przynajmniej minimalnego wkładu pracy.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się do siebie lekko, zerkając na bilet, który wsunął w pożółkłą książkę Agaty Christie, jedną z rzeczy należących do wisielca. Powieść całkiem przypadła mu do gustu, mimo że nigdy dotąd nie interesowała go fikcja literacka – pożegnał się z nią w chwili, w której rodzice przestali czytać mu bajki na dobranoc. Nigdy nie widział sensu w tych bezużytecznych ludzkich wymysłach, tworzących zbyt oczywiste fabuły. Ten przypadek jednak nieco się różnił. Książka była pełna morderstw i zagadek, a Sherlock doszedł do wniosku, że odpowiada mu postać Poirota, nawet jeśli frustrowało go, że detektyw nie zadaje pytań, które Sherlockowi wydawały się oczywiste. Poza tym książka należała do niego – do mężczyzny. I wyglądało na to, że czytał ją niezliczoną ilość razy. Sherlock dokończył stronę i użył biletu jako zakładki, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Mycrofta. W głowie rodził mu się plan.

– No, o co ci chodzi? – odezwał się Mycroft, zirytowany spojrzeniem brata wbijającym się w plecy, chociaż, rzecz jasna, nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi. Zawsze miał talent do domyślania się, co robi Sherlock, nawet jeśli go akurat nie widział. Wydawało się, że ma oczy dookoła głowy – tak, w sztuce obserwacji Mycroft był prawdziwym geniuszem. Obserwacji i manipulacji ludźmi w taki sposób, by robili to, czego od nich chciał. Dobrze, że w domu, wśród rodziny ma nieco ograniczone możliwości, pomyślał Sherlock.

Przyglądał się bratu jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym powiedział stanowczo:

– Zawieź mnie na dworzec.

Mycroft drgnął z zaskoczenia, jakby odzywający się nagle i bez ostrzeżenia Sherlock miał go przyprawić o lekki zawał. Obrócił się powoli.

– Słu... słucham?

– Chcę, żebyś zawiózł mnie na dworzec – powtórzył spokojnie Sherlock, ignorując reakcję brata i ściskając leżącą na kolanach książkę.

Mycroft przełknął ślinę, po czym skinął głową. Chciał się dowiedzieć, czemu Sherlock postanowił znowu zacząć się odzywać, ale równocześnie bał się, że bezpośrednim pytaniem może z powrotem skłonić upartego brata do zamilknięcia. Poza tym marzył, by oderwać się od eseju, więc zlecenie nie brzmiało tak źle.

– A po co chcesz pojechać na dworzec, jeśli mogę spytać? – odezwał się, odkładając wieczne pióro na stół. Pauza między pytaniem a odpowiedzią sprawiła, że przestraszył się, iż Sherlock zamilknie na kolejne sześć miesięcy, jednak brat tylko wbił w niego chłodne niebieskie spojrzenie – obojętne, a mimo to nadal przenikliwe – i powtórzył:

– To zawieziesz mnie czy nie?

– Pewnie. Pod warunkiem, że nie zamierzasz zwiać z domu – dodał Mycroft, unosząc w górę brew. Nie mógł wykluczyć takiej możliwości, zwłaszcza po wczorajszej awanturze, kiedy Sherlock wrócił do domu cały pokryty błotem.

Sherlock wyglądał na zadowolonego z odpowiedzi.

– No to chodź – zażądał podnosząc się i czekając, aż Mycroft rzuci wszystko i pójdzie za nim. Mycroft zastanowił się pospiesznie i zdecydował, że esej może zaczekać. Podążyli do wyjścia, łapiąc po drodze płaszcze – Sherlock dodatkowo z przyciśniętą do piersi książką, a Mycroft z parasolem (i nieodmienną paranoją, że napada na niego deszcz).

Kiedy dotarli do samochodu, Mycroft wrzucił parasol na tylne siedzenie, na którym rozciągnął się również Sherlock, woląc to niż siedzenie obok brata. Mycroft powtórzył sobie w myślach, że nie powinien przejmować się nieodmiennie dziwacznym i antyspołecznym zachowaniem brata. Pamiętał długi wykład, który wygłosiła mu matka, kiedy ostatnim razem oświadczył, że – jak to wówczas określił – "Sherlock ma w sobie mniej uprzejmości i zdolności interpersonalnych niż średniowieczna zaraza". Matka, jak zwykle, znalazła dla młodszego syna rozmaite, raczej mętne i zawiłe usprawiedliwienia, jak zespół Aspergera, socjopatia i tak dalej w tym stylu, Mycroft nie słuchał zbyt uważnie. Osobiście uważał, że Sherlockowi nie dolega nic poza tym, że jest uparty jak osioł i rozpuszczony jak dziadowski bicz, a poza tym potrzebuje wiecznego nadzoru i pewnie już zawsze zostanie równie infantylny, jak teraz. Ale, oczywiście, Mycroft nigdy nie powiedziałby tego rodzicom.

Kiedy minęła mu irytacja, odezwał się:

– Więc po co właściwie jedziemy na dworzec, Sherlock?

Tak jak się spodziewał, odpowiedziała mu cisza. Westchnął z rozdrażnieniem.

– Mam na ciebie zaczekać? Czy chcesz wracać stopem?

Wciąż cisza. Jeśli Sherlock znowu zdecyduje się zamilknąć, Mycrofta chyba trafi szlag – był tak blisko! Przez całą drogę uparcie starał się skłonić brata do rozmowy.

– Widziałem, że czytałeś Agatę Christie – mówił. – Ale nie jest twoja. Pożyczyłeś od kolegi? Myślałem, że nie interesują cię powieści.

Cisza. Stłumił chęć uderzenia czołem o kierownicę.

– To fajna książka – kontynuował, nie poddając się. – Naprawdę interesująca. Dobre charakterystyki postaci. Prawie wiarygodna, nawet jeśli autorka nie ma pojęcia, o czym pisze. Pominęła wiele szczegółów, które przynajmniej dla mnie byłyby zupełnie oczywiste, gdyby detektyw miał większe pojęcie o swojej pracy. Gdybym sam był grubym wąsatym Belgiem, rozwiązałbym sprawę tego morderstwa szybciej. – Uśmiechnął się.

Sherlock, umiarkowanie zaciekawiony, wbił spojrzenie w tył głowy Mycrofta, który zerknął na niego w lusterku. Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, co – zdaje się – nieco ugłaskało jego brata. Przynajmniej Mycroft przestał się czuć ignorowany.

Wkrótce dojechali na dworcowy parking i wysiedli z samochodu. Mycroft wyciągnął z tylnego siedzenia parasol, a Sherlock spiorunował go wzrokiem.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie zostawię cię samego – prychnął Mycroft. Po chwili wyciągnął rękę. – No chodź. Pójdę z tobą.

Sherlock spojrzał na jego dłoń jakby była pokryta czymś obrzydliwym. Mycroft westchnął ciężko i cofnął ją, chowając do kieszeni spodni. Po chwili dreptał pospiesznie za Sherlockiem, który praktycznie pobiegł na dworzec i natychmiast skierował się w stronę jednej z kas, wyciągając spomiędzy kartek wygnieciony bilet.

– Muszę się dowiedzieć, skąd i kiedy przyjechał ten pociąg – powiedział wyraźnie, opierając brodę o blat. Popchnął bilet przez szparę pod szybą i wbił wzrok w kobietę po drugiej stronie, czekając.

Kobieta zamrugała i rozejrzała się wkoło, szukając wzrokiem jego opiekuna, po czym wróciła do niego spojrzeniem i posłała mu dobrze przećwiczony, uprzejmy uśmiech.

– No dobrze, niech zerknę. – Zabrała bilet. – Hmm... Od tamtej pory mieliśmy zmianę trasy. Bilet jest z października... – Spojrzała na zielonkawy ekran komputera, wystukując coś na klawiaturze. – Myślę, że pociąg wyjechał z Manchesteru i dotarł na St Pancras w centralnym Londynie.

– O której? – spytał szorstko Sherlock.

– Opuścił Manchester o siedemnastej i dojechał około dwudziestej.

– Gdzie w okolicach dworca jest tani hotel? – zapytał niecierpliwie Sherlock, niemal przerywając jej odpowiedź.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego z lekką irytacją.

– No cóż... jest tam hotel dworcowy.

– Tani?

– Skąd miałabym...

– No dalej, musi pani wiedzieć. To jeden z tych idiotycznie drogich, czy nie? – nalegał Sherlock.

– Nie wiem. Nie komentuję polityki cenowej dworca.

Sherlock prychnął.

– Dobrze, dobrze. Proszę mi powiedzieć, czy były wtedy rezerwacje miejsc? W pociągu? Czy ma pani dostęp do nazwisk pasażerów?

– Cóż, na tę trasę obowiązują zwykle ścisłe rezerwacje. Pociągi potrafią być zapełnione po brzegi, zwłaszcza w piątki, a właśnie na piątek był ten bilet – powiedziała kobieta, rozglądając się wkoło za kimś, kto sprawuje pieczę nad Sherlockiem. Wyglądało na to, że rozluźniła się odrobinę, kiedy Mycroft dogonił brata i stanął obok niego, posyłając kobiecie przepraszające spojrzenie.

– Muszę się dowiedzieć, kto kupił ten bilet – oświadczył stanowczo Sherlock, stukając w szybę. – To niesłychanie ważne.

Kobieta przejrzała pobieżnie plik papierów.

– Ten bilet jest sprzed miesiąca, znalezienie rejestrów może trochę potrwać...

– Więc im szybciej zacznie pani ich szukać, tym lepiej, prawda?

Mycroft spiorunował brata wzrokiem i złapał za ramiona, odsuwając od szyby.

– Sherlock! Bardzo panią przepraszam za mojego brata, czasami bywa trochę... nadgorliwy. – Obrócił się do Sherlocka, ściskając go ostrzegawczo za ramię. – Co ty wyprawiasz, Sherlock? Czemu napadłeś tę kobietę?

Sherlock zerknął na niego spode łba i odebrał bilet, który brat, po krótkiej szamotaninie, wyrwał mu z ręki.

– Co to jest? Sherlock! Odpowiedz mi, na litość boską!

Obrażony Sherlock skrzyżował ramiona na piersiach, znowu uparcie milcząc. Spoglądał to na kobietę, to na swojego brata. Wiedział, że nie jest w stanie poznać imienia mężczyzny bez ich pomocy.

– Muszę się dowiedzieć, kto kupił ten bilet – wymamrotał.

– Po co? – nalegał Mycroft.

– Po prostu muszę. To bardzo, bardzo ważne – powtórzył Sherlock, spuszczając wzrok.

Mycroft wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, po czym mina mu złagodniała. Westchnął i skinął głową, puszczając go i klepiąc lekko po ramieniu.

– No dobra... dobra. Skoro to dla ciebie takie ważne – zgodził się. Ostatecznie, cokolwiek to było, sprawiło przynajmniej, że jego brat postanowił znowu zacząć mówić. Przeniósł spojrzenie na kobietę.

– Czy mogłaby nam pani pomóc? Wiem, że to kłopot, ale bylibyśmy naprawdę bardzo, bardzo wdzięczni.

Kobieta westchnęła, po czym skinęła głową.

– No cóż... niech będzie. Proszę wrócić jutro, powinnam zdążyć już z przejrzeć rejestry. Może być?

Mycroft uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Dziękuję ogromnie, będę pani dłużnikiem.

Sherlock wydawał się rozczarowany. Starszy brat spojrzał na niego groźnie, zmuszając do rezygnacji.

– I co powiesz tej miłej pani? – zachęcił go Mycroft.

– Niech będzie – mruknął Sherlock.

Mycroft przewrócił oczami. Oczywiście, podziękowania przekraczały już możliwości jego młodszego brata. Znowu chwycił go za ramię i odsunął od kasy.

– Chodź, wracamy do domu. Muszę jeszcze skończyć ten cholerny esej – mruknął.

 

Następnego poranka Mycrofta obudził wwiercający się w bok palec.

– Mycroft – rozległ się głos Sherlocka. Znowu szturchnięcie. – Mycroft. – Szturch. – Mycroft. – Szturch. – Mycroft. – Szturch. – Mycroft. – Szturch. – Mycroft. – Szturch. – Mycroft. – Szturch. – Mycroft. – Szturch. – Mycroft. – Szturch.

– CO CHCESZ? – Mycroft usiadł na materacu wyprostowany jak struna, posyłając bratu mordercze spojrzenie.

– Chcę, żebyś zawiózł mnie dzisiaj na dworzec – wyjaśnił Sherlock, wyglądając na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.

– Naprawdę wolałem cię niemego – jęknął Mycroft, opadając z powrotem na łóżko i chowając twarz w poduszkę.

– No dalej, ty tłusty, leniwy głupku. Wstawaj. – Sherlock popchnął go.

– TŁUSTY?

Sherlock wyszczerzył zęby i zaczął uciekać, z Mycroftem depczącym mu po piętach.

– To znaczy że już wstałeś? – zawołał radośnie przez ramię, zbiegając do kuchni. Zrobił okrążenie wokół stołu i skierował się z powrotem na górę, chowając przed bratem w pokoju.

– Czyli znowu się odzywa? – zagadnął ojciec z uśmiechem, opuszczając gazetę, nawet nie drgnąwszy, kiedy Sherlock zrobił wokół niego szaleńczą pętlę.

– Najwyraźniej – jęknął Mycroft, przesuwając dłonią po twarzy. Sięgnął po karton soku.

– Dzięki, że go zachęciłeś – powiedział ojciec szczerze, uśmiechnął się i popchnął w jego stronę pudełko płatków.

– Nie zachęciłem. Odezwał się, bo czegoś ode mnie chciał. – Mycroft westchnął, ale odpowiedział uśmiechem.

– Może byłby weselszy, gdybyśmy znaleźli mu jakieś hobby? – zastanowił się ojciec, wygładzając gazetę. – Skoro nie przepada za szkołą, przydałoby się coś, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę. I może wtedy zacząłby cokolwiek w niej robić.

– Co masz na myśli? – Mycroft uniósł brew.

Ojciec wzruszył ramionami.

– Co byś powiedział na jakiś instrument?

Mycroft parsknął śmiechem, po czym przerwał, uświadamiając sobie ze zdumieniem, że ojciec mówi poważnie. Pokiwał głową.

– Mm. W sumie może to niezły pomysł.

Ojciec skinął głową.

– Nie jestem aż tak głupi, za jakiego uważa mnie rodzina twojej matki. – Mrugnął porozumiewawczo. – A teraz spróbuj się nim zająć, okej? A ja poszukam czegoś, co odwróci jego uwagę od szkoły. Grałem kiedyś na skrzypcach. Mógłbym go nauczyć podstaw, no i spędzilibyśmy trochę czasu tylko we dwóch. Wiesz, jaki potrafi być o nas zazdrosny. – Roześmiał się.

Mycroft skinął głową, jedząc swoje płatki. Kiedy dokończył śniadanie i przygotował się do wyjścia, zapukał do drzwi Sherlocka.

– Wyłaź, ty chodzący koszmarze. Podrzucę cię na dworzec.

Sherlock otworzył drzwi z uśmiechem.

Kiedy dojechali na dworzec (z Sherlockiem rozciągniętym uparcie na tylnym siedzeniu), kasjerka uśmiechnęła się i od razu podsunęła im kartkę papieru.

– Proszę bardzo. Bilet został kupiony miesiąc temu, siedemnasta piętnaście z Manchesteru do St Pancras. Miejsce zarezerwowane na nazwisko pana Artura Appleby. Czy to wystarczy?

Sherlock wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, odbierając od niej kartkę. Mycroft wciąż nie miał pojęcia, do czego była mu potrzebna ta informacja.

– Wspaniale – oświadczył Sherlock, jeszcze raz przebiegając wzrokiem po papierze, po czym odwrócił się i rzucił biegiem w stronę samochodu. Mycroft podziękował kobiecie pospiesznie i podążył za bratem.

– A więc... ten Artur to...?

Sherlock znowu milczał, wpatrując się w dokument z uśmiechem na twarzy. Mycroft westchnął, wsiadając do samochodu.

– Dom?

Sherlock skinął głową, składając kartkę w kostkę i wsuwając do kieszeni.

Mycroft przewrócił oczami.

– To ostatni raz, kiedy robię za twojego szofera – zapowiedział, ruszając z parkingu. Powtórzył sobie w myślach, żeby nie spuszczać młodszego brata z oka; Sherlock wyraźnie coś kombinował.

 

– Masz na imię Artur – oświadczył Sherlock wisielcowi. Znowu miał na sobie szkolny mundurek; uciekł z lekcji historii, żeby przyjść do budynku. – Widzisz?

Wyciągnął kartkę z kieszeni, podsuwając ją mężczyźnie. Ciało wyglądało teraz znacznie gorzej, widok i zapach były absolutnie wstrętne, co tylko mocniej fascynowało Sherlocka. Wokół brzęczały roje much i Sherlock był pewien, że w nocy kręciły się po pokoju szczury i lisy, szukając sposobu na dosięgnięcie zdobyczy. Sherlock cieszył się, że znalazł Artura wcześniej – niedługo nie miałby żadnej szansy na identyfikację zwłok. Przeraźliwy widok w ogóle go nie odstręczał; nie przywiązywał do niego żadnej wagi.

– Zgodnie z tym, co mówiła pani z dworca, pochodzisz z Manchesteru. Dlaczego zabiłeś się w taki sposób? Nie ma żadnych śladów walki. Patrzyłem. – Odłożył kartkę i zbliżył się o parę kroków, obserwując ciało. – Byłeś tutaj tylko przez miesiąc, a mimo to nie ma tu nic z twojego dobytku. Tylko książki. Pożyczyłem je sobie, mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz. Wyglądały na ciekawe. – Przekrzywił głowę. – Sądząc po notatkach, które zrobiłeś w książce o etymologii języka, i tych fragmentów książki o Poirocie, które w kółko czytałeś... Chyba marzyło ci się bycie pisarzem. Mam rację? Zwykle się nie mylę w takich sprawach.

Zamyślił się, obejmując ramiona dłońmi.

– Lubię cię. Potrafisz słuchać. Inni ludzie ciągle mówili żebym się zamknął, a jak to w końcu zrobiłem, też mieli pretensje. Nie rozumiem ich. Ale chyba rozumiem ciebie. Przyjechałeś tutaj, żeby spełnić marzenia, ale ci się nie udało. Nie miałeś pewnie pomysłu, co dalej robić. Przyjechałeś tylko z gotówką, żadnych kart kredytowych, a na pewno nikt cię nie okradł. Nadal masz na palcu ślubną obrączkę... Na pewno nie opuściłeś żony, wciąż trzymasz przy sobie jej zdjęcie. I gdybyś miał kłopoty finansowe i właśnie rozstał się z żoną, najpierw sprzedałbyś obrączkę. Jest złota. Założę się, że wartościowa.

Okrążył wisielca i znowu spojrzał w górę, przyglądając się martwej twarzy.

– Byłeś tutaj tylko miesiąc. Ostatni raz próbowałeś zrobić coś ze swoim życiem. Twoje marzenie się nie spełniło, więc byłeś smutny. Ale to nie popchnęłoby cię od razu do samobójstwa. Musiałeś być w depresji, prawdziwej depresji. I, Arturze – panie Appelby – myślę, że to dlatego, że pańska żona umarła, prawda?

Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, wsłuchując się w ciszę.

– Musiałeś być naprawdę samotny i zdesperowany – mruknął. – Też tak czasami mam. Trochę wariuję. Czasami jestem tak strasznie, strasznie znudzony, że zastanawiam się, jaki jest w ogóle sens tego wszystkiego i czy nie lepiej po prostu dać sobie spokój z oddychaniem. Ale potem pojawiła się twoja sprawa i...

Wzruszył ramionami. Zapadła długa cisza, podczas której Sherlock odgonił kilka much, które za bardzo się do niego zbliżyły.

– Odetnę cię teraz, dobrze? – powiedział cicho.

Nie było to proste, ale wreszcie znalazł spory odłamek szkła z potłuczonych okien i użył skrzynek, żeby wspiąć się na belkę. Wysokość była oszałamiająca dla małego chłopca, ale jakoś zdołał przesunąć się na siedząco po belce, z sercem kołaczącym się pod żebrami. Kiedy dosięgnął sznura, położył się na brzuchu i zaczął ostrożnie pracować odłamkiem szkła. Udało mu się po dłuższej chwili i ciało Artura uderzyło o ziemię. Wycofał się powoli, zszedł na dół i zbliżył do wisielca. Bardzo ostrożnie i bez śladu obrzydzenia na twarzy odwiązał z szyi sznur, po czym obrócił mężczyznę na plecy.

Przełknął ślinę i wytarł dłonie o spodnie.

– Nikogo nie masz, ale ja tu jestem, więc... – Wzruszył ramionami. Nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby poinformować kogoś o znalezisku, ani że ciało może potrzebować odpowiedniego pochówku. Ale w swojej własnej opinii okazał mężczyźnie szacunek, odcinając sznur. Wystarczyło. Sherlock spojrzał na niego ostatni raz i wyszedł z budynku, słysząc z daleka szkolny dzwonek.

Przez resztę miesiąca odwiedzał Artura dość często, zwykle wymykając się do opuszczonego budynku w przerwie obiadowej, bez względu na pogodę. Obserwował rozkład ciała z fascynacją, czasem siedział i opowiadał o swoim dniu. Mówił o tym, że dokończył książkę o Poirocie i że naprawdę spodobał mu się pomysł zostania detektywem – chyba byłby w tym niezły, skoro udało mu się wyjaśnić sprawę Artura. Informował też mężczyznę o kolejnych rzeczach, które odkrył o jego życiu; o tym, jak udało mu się znaleźć informacje o jego małżeństwie i tragicznej śmierci żony, i jak bardzo mu przykro z powodu wypadku samochodowego. Powiedział też, że jeśli sprawi to Arturowi przyjemność, nigdy nie nauczy się prowadzić, dzięki czemu będzie względnie bezpieczny. Wreszcie oddał mu jego bilet i resztę własności, chociaż spytał, czy może zatrzymać książki. Milczenie uznał za zgodę.

Od ojca otrzymał skrzypce, na których przez kolejne tygodnie ćwiczył w szkole i w domu; zanim się zorientował, frustrujące choć satysfakcjonujące ćwiczenia wciągnęły go na tyle, że przestał myśleć o martwym mężczyźnie. Aż do świąt, kiedy przy wigilijnym stole wyjątkowo ostro posprzeczał się z Mycroftem.

Jednak dopiero w dzień Nowego Roku rodzina zalazła mu za skórę tak bardzo, że postanowił wymknąć się z domu. Poczekał aż zbierze się grupa znajomych zaproszona na sylwestrowego drinka i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Było ciemno, i Sherlock niósł ze sobą małą latarkę, otulony w zimowy płaszcz i z szalikiem owiniętym ciasno wokół szyi. Czarne niebo lśniło od opadających w dół płatków śniegu, które zmieniały się na włosach Sherlocka w wilgotną pajęczynę. Raźnym krokiem doszedł do szkolnej bramy, upewniając się przed ramię, że nikt go nie śledzi. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, włączył latarkę i zszedł na tory kolejowe, strumieniem światła rozganiając kłębiące się stadka szczurów. Wreszcie dotarł do opuszczonego budynku i wszedł do środka.

– Arturze? – zawołał, świecąc po pomieszczeniu latarką. – To ja, Sherlock Holmes. Pamiętasz mnie?

Przeszukał budynek i sapnął lekko, kiedy udało mu się wreszcie dostrzec to, czego szukał. Na podłodze – w miejscu, w którym zostawił ciało – leżała kupka kości, idealnie oczyszczona i wybielona mrozem.

Podszedł bliżej i kucnął przy szkielecie, wpatrując się w niego z fascynacją.

– Łał, trochę minęło od naszej ostatniej rozmowy, co? Przepraszam, że tak cię zostawiłem, Arturze. Naprawdę nie chciałem. Czułeś się samotny?

Pochylił się do przodu i zaczął ostrożnie rozgarniać kości. Uświadomił sobie, że nie są dla niego odrażające, i zaczął je unosić z zamyśloną miną, oglądając w świetle latarki.

– Mamy sylwestra. Podobno nie można go spędzać samotnie. Moja mama, tata i brat urządzili imprezę, ale nikt stamtąd mnie nie lubi, więc...

Przekrzywił głowę.

– To znaczy, jesteś moim jedynym przyjacielem. Chcesz iść ze mną? Przynajmniej nie będziesz tak sam leżał, a ja... no nie wiem, chyba cię potrzebuję. Możesz zamieszkać w moim pokoju, przynajmniej będziemy mogli częściej rozmawiać.

Milczenie szkieletu uznał – jak zwykle – za zgodę. Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął dłoń, ostrożnie unosząc czaszkę. Obejrzał ją uważnie, potrząsając nią dziecinnie, jakby spodziewał się, że w środku coś zagrzechocze, po czym ukrył za pazuchą płaszcza i ruszył z powrotem do domu.

Kiedy wrócił, goście odliczali już sekundy do nowego roku. Zdążył pobiec do swojego pokoju, skąd usłyszał dzwon wybijający północ i wesoły gwar składających sobie życzenia gości. Uśmiechnął się i ukrył czaszkę pod łóżkiem.

– Szczęśliwego nowego roku 1988, Arturze.

 

Dwadzieścia dwa lata później Sherlock uśmiechnął się do siebie, słysząc z toalety krótki okrzyk zaskoczenia. Siedział właśnie w swoim fotelu, w mieszkaniu na Baker Street, notując na laptopie szczegóły nowej sprawy.

– Jezu Chryste! Sherlock! – John brzmiał, jakby był na wpół wściekły, a na wpół zażenowany, że dał się tak łatwo zaskoczyć.

– Coś się stało? – odkrzyknął niewinnie Sherlock, nie przerywając pisania.

Na górze rozległy się kroki i zirytowane pomruki, po czym Watson pojawił się na schodach z cierpkim wyrazem twarzy. Czaszkę niósł w dłoniach, na które zaciągnął rękawy swetra, żeby nie dotykać bezpośrednio ludzkich szczątków.

– To coś siedziało na kiblu i się na mnie gapiło – poskarżył się Watson, wyciągając czaszkę w kierunku Sherlocka. Detektyw odebrał ją z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem.

– No więc? – zażądał Watson.

– No więc co? – spytał Sherlock, od niechcenia wtykając czaszkę pod pachę i kontynuując pisanie drugą ręką.

– No więc co to robiło w łazience? – uściślił Watson, opadając na kanapę.

– Nie "to". On – podkreślił Sherlock.

– Cudnie, teraz już wiem, jakiej jest płci – mruknął pod nosem Watson.

– Kiepski z ciebie lekarz, jeśli nie jesteś w stanie ustalić płci po budowie czaszki – zauważył Sherlock, nie odrywając wzroku od monitora.

Watson jęknął, po czym zajął się grzebaniem w stosie książek, które Sherlock porzucił na podłodze. Uniósł jedną z nich, wyglądając na zaciekawionego.

– Agata Christie? Myślałem, że nie czytasz powieści.

– Bo nie czytam. Nie jest moja – odparł lekceważąco Sherlock.

– To dlaczego tutaj jest?

– No cóż, należy do mnie, ale nie jest moja. – Sherlock przewrócił oczami. – Masz zamiar dalej mnie zamęczać bezsensownymi pytaniami, czy pozwolisz mi wreszcie pracować?

Watson zamilkł, jednak nie na długo.

– No dobra... powiedz mi. Co robiła czaszka w łazience?

– Cóż, z tobą nie za bardzo mogę rozmawiać, kiedy jestem w kąpieli, prawda? – odparł z uśmiechem Sherlock.

– Okej. Pamiętaj tylko, że wynajem beze mnie wyjdzie ci cholernie drogo, a jeśli Czaszeczka będzie się pojawiała w najmniej spodziewanych miejscach, mogę w końcu paść na zawał – zauważył Watson, wreszcie odzyskując humor.

– Przyjąłem do wiadomości – zapewnił Sherlock, nie przerywając pisania. – I Artur.

– Co?

– Nie "Czaszeczka". Ma na imię Artur – oświadczył Sherlock, nie patrząc na Johna. Watson zamrugał i przeniósł spojrzenie na przerażająco wyszczerzoną czaszkę. Czyli miała imię. Pokiwał do siebie głową, stwierdzając, że nie będzie się dłużej rozwodził nad ekscentrycznością Sherlocka, chociaż nie mógł stłumić ciekawości – zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy Sherlock przedstawił czaszkę jako "przyjaciela" – skąd on ją wytrzasnął? Wreszcie odwrócił wzrok i, wzdychając ciężko, podjął decyzję.

– Herbaty?

– Myślałem, że nigdy nie spytasz.

**KONIEC**


End file.
